


four am

by ahjusshi



Category: Taynew
Genre: BL, Cuddles, Cute, M/M, boyfriend culture, gmm boys again, khaotung has an appearance, last night calls, new loves his bf, not rlly, post relationship, soft?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahjusshi/pseuds/ahjusshi
Summary: “Can you come over?” New asked then.“Right now?”New hummed and added, “I miss you, Tay.”





	four am

**Author's Note:**

> ur bitch is back with another taynew fic // idk how i feel about this one like it’s not bad, but it’s not good? well, i still hope you enjoy. 
> 
> twitter: @flirtingnew 
> 
> not edited carefully*

 

 _Ring_ , _Ring_ , _Ring_ , _Ring_ —

Tay groaned, hand roaming around his bed as he blindly tried to find his phone to shush the annoying noise. He grunted in victory when he felt the cold item in his grasp, but the noise had immediately stopped then and he questioned who had called him so early in the morning. He squinted his eyes open to check the time—4:00 am—and sighed tiredly, wondering why the hell New was calling him before shutting his eyes and letting his face fall back onto his pillow.

Tay lay on his bed for a few more seconds before he heard the sound of his phone ringing again. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, lifting his face from his pillow and answering the call. “Hello?” Tay barely managed out, holding himself up with his elbows.

“Tay,” New’s voice sounded out, throwing all annoyance out of Tay’s mind, “Tay, I cant sleep.”

Tay hummed in answer, fingers picking out any eye boogers that formed from his short sleep. “And? You want me to sing for you or something?”

“No,” New said from the other line with a hint of guilt from waking the older, “I missed you.”

“We saw each other the other day,” Tay reasoned with a hint of a smile. He couldn’t deny he didn’t miss New too. “And we face-timed each other yesterday too.”

“I know, but...”

“We can hang out tomorrow,” Tay suggested, feeling not so sleepy anymore. He sat up from his bed, careful not to wake Khaotung, and scanned his dark room for nothing in particular. “Are you free tomorrow?”

“Can you come over?” New asked then.

“Right now?”

New hummed and added, “I miss you, Tay.”

“But it’s late right now,” Tay said, though his eyes had already glanced towards his closet door, “and why should I be the one coming over? Why can’t you come to my house?”

“Khaotung is annoying.”

“Don’t insult my dog,” Tay warned as he sat up from his bed and made his way to his closet to find some clothes to wear.

“She is though,” New continued, “she would bark until morning and we wouldn’t even be able to catch one ounce of sleep.”

“And you calling me so early in the morning will?”

“I’m your boyfriend, it’s different,” New whined over the line and Tay could see the pout his man was probably putting on, “you love me more anyways.”

“And how do you know that?” Tay asked, amusement laced in his voice as he pulled a shirt over his head and some sweats through his legs. He pondered whether he should put on a jacket or not and decided not to as it was too hot outside anyways.

“Are you saying you would choose Khaotung over me?” New asked, voice fully offended, “wow, you’re the worst boyfriend in the world.”

“Would the worst boyfriend in the world go to his boyfriend’s house at four am in the morning?”

“Does that mean you choose me over Khaotung?”

Tay didn’t answer and only walked over to his dog and kissed her head before sneaking out of the room and making his way to the bathroom to wash up. “It doesn’t mean anything.”

New only hummed.

“I’m getting ready now, so I’ll call you when I’m at your condo,” Tay explained as he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste.

“You don’t have to look good for me, Tay,” New teased, “I’ve already seen you at your worst.”

“Shut up,” Tay retorted, a grin forming on his face before he quickly hanging up. Tay couldn’t believe he wasn’t asleep.

 

——

 

Tay knocked on the door of his boyfriend’s apartment and tapped his foot impatiently, peeking at the time on his phone to find that it was now 5:21 am. It had took him awhile to arrive because of traffic.

He glanced up when the door was yanked open and almost dropped his phone when New had pulled him in for a surprise hug. After a moment of shock, Tay let out a small chuckle and hugged New back, giving his boyfriend a small squeeze.

“You missed me that much?”

New hummed, sounding between desperate and whiney. “Yeah.”

Tay let his face tilt, allowing it to rest on New’s shoulder as the younger between the two hugged them tighter. “Are we ever going to make it inside your house?” Tay teased then as the other whined quietly in reply.

New unwrapped himself from Tay and instead took hold of his boyfriend’s hand before leading them inside and closing the door shut behind them. Tay was led past the main room and into New’s bedroom where he saw that it was a bit messy, but decided to nag him later in the morning. New let go of Tay’s hand then, climbing himself to bed and ushering Tay to hurry and get in too.

“Wait, wait,” Tay whined, “let me take my pants off first.”

“I want to cuddle,” New said with a puppy pout to which Tay smiled at as he slipped off his pants and mounted into the bed. He scooted close to his lover and huddled himself into New’s open arms, making himself comfortable as he let the scent of his boyfriend wash over.

“You smell good,” Tay thought out-loud.

“I showered,” New explained.

“It’s good that you decided to stay clean.” Tay closed his eyes, one arm wrapping across New’s side and pulling his partner closer so he could hear his heartbeat; it was slow and steady, like his own and Tay knew he was content.

“I’m always clean,” New defended himself, gifting a loud kiss to the top of Tay’s head.

Tay hummed in reply, feeling tired again.

“Goodnight Tay,” his boyfriend said, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Hin,” Tay whispered back. Tay closed his eyes then, welcoming a quick and quiet slumber. “Good night.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> have questions, comments, concerns?
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/flirtingnew
> 
> or leave a comment below vv


End file.
